McGruff the Crime Dog
Mcgruff the Crime Dog 'is a PSA character created for the purpose of educating citizens on personal security measures in order to reduce crime. He previously fought against Smokey the Bear in the 83rd episode of DEATH BATTLE. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 'Mcgruff the Crime Dog vs Phoenix Wright (Completed) * Scooby Doo VS McGruff The Crime Dog * Smokey VS McGruff (Complete fanon version) * Vector the Crocodile vs McGruff the Crime Dog (RoadRollerDio) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Sam the Dog (Sam and Max: Freelance Police) * Johnny Horizon * Woodsy Owl Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: McGruff the Crime Dog * Height: 6' | 1.8 m * Weight: 155 lbs | 70 kg * Bloodhound * Product of the War on Crime * Wears a cool trench coat * Created in 1979 by Jack Keil Arsenal & Abilities * Superhuman perception * Circle of Respect * Reality switch * A monster truck * Time stopping capability * Presumed police training * Omnipotence concerning crime * Speed & strength of a bloodhound Feats * Reduced crime nationwide * Can run 45 mph * Released a music album * Approved by 8 out of 10 Americans * Defeated numerous bullies * Impressive video editor * Bite can snap bone * Can drive, despite being a dog Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Bloodhound *'Pretective': a detective aimed at preventing crime from starting. https://youtu.be/EvhIdB_8WXE?t=22s **Assisted and volunteered with many police departments, neighborhood watches and schools across the USA. *About 6' tall *Created on July 1980 **1981 was the most violent year in recent American history; murder, rape, robbery, aggravated assault, and simple assault was 52.3 incidents per 1,000 people in this year (estimated 1.2 million incidents). This was partially created from the rise of the cocaine drug trade. McGruff was created in response to protect civilians from this violence. *Official mascot of the Ad Council and the National Crime Prevention Council. **Allied with Daren the Lion. *Uncle of Scruff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C59oqN-To3w Feats *In a 2008 poll; McGruff was recognized by 83% of Americans. *The McGruff Campaign has garnered $1.6 billion in donated media support over the years and is one of the most successful campaigns in public service history *More than 90 percent of adults describe McGruff as informative, helpful, trustworthy, effective, respected, caring, approachable, and relevant *Approximately 1,500 law enforcement agencies use McGruff costumes to spread the word about prevention Faults *McGruff primarily prevents crime; he rarely intervenes when a crime was occurring. **His Time Control powers are designed to be a 4th Wall Break: it doesn't allow McGruff to interact with the world around him. *One of McGruff's actors, John Morales, was arrested in 2011. The police found him possessing 1,000 marijuana plants and 27 weapons (including a grenade launcher) with 9000 rounds of ammo. He was sentenced to 16 years in prison. PSA Advice *(In 1980) Every day 60 kids disappear; mostly from kidnappings (caused by both strangers or acquaintances). Teach your kids how they can defend themselves. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzyTarwYaM0 **Do NOT enter a stranger's car. *(In 1980) Every day; over 2000 teens are victims of assault by strangers. Stay with family or friends; avoid walking outside alone, especially at night. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiySI4Hev24 *Be aware of when your neighbors are on vacation so that you can confirm if they are being robbed. **Some thieves pretend to be movers and might even borrow or steal a moving van to make their activity appear official. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqYqn8_S0OI *If a bully is threatening you; talk it out with the bully or report this incident to an adult https://youtu.be/3AeS2bEh3dU **Stop, Talk and Walk to avoid bullies. Interrupt their insults, stand up to yourself, then walk away. https://youtu.be/EvhIdB_8WXE?t=2m42s **Assist anyone you know who is being bullied in any way; even if you couldn't stop the incident, you can still be supportive and friendly. https://youtu.be/EvhIdB_8WXE?t=3m34s *Bullying victims show symptoms of their abuse. If you see the signs or assume something is wrong; talk to the victim, even if they are upset. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cra3Xvo4U7E *ALWAYS LOCK YOUR DOORS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skwKfD6Lrxs **Do NOT open the door if you don't know or can't see who it is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F78TaIS2Yp8 *A Neighborhood Watch can decrease crime by at least 50%; both as a deterrent and to potentially spot criminals in the act. Criminals prey on individuals; they are terrified of being outnumbered. *If possible; ALWAYS call the police if you spot a crime. Don't be a hero; the criminal could be hiding a knife or pistol. *Identity thieves have multiple ways to find your information. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAhc291KWOc **Keep your creditcard hidden while in public. Remember phones have cameras. **Use secure mailboxes so thieves don't steal the information on your unpaid bills. **Shred your paper; identity thieves are willing to steal trash to get that info. Gallery McGruff DB Render.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Advertisement Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Detectives Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers